


I don't mind being rough

by MaddyTinkerbell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTinkerbell/pseuds/MaddyTinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Автор -  http://thedreamyprophet.tumblr.com/post/25864757166</p></blockquote>





	I don't mind being rough

\- Ка-капитан Стайлс! Сэр, что вы здесь делаете? – восклицает молодой матрос.  
\- Я просто ищу пару наручников, - отвечает Гарри без всякого выражения на лице.  
Мальчик пытается понять, идет ли речь о новом заключенном, о котором он не знает, но не спрашивает, ибо дорожит своей головой, он неуверенно хватает пару недавно чищеных наручников и передает их капитану, Гарри берет их и покидает тюремные камеры без каких-либо комментариев.  
1

 

\- Лиам, ты знаешь, где Зейн? – спрашивает Гарри, когда видит первого помощника One Direction, выходящего из своей каюты.  
\- Вообще-то, он покинул мою каюту пару минут назад, разыскивая тебя.  
Гарри кивает и обходит Лиама, чтобы затем пойти в том направлении, которое, как он полагает, выбрал Зейн, он немного раздражен, потому что ему не нравится искать людей, и еще меньше он любит делать это, когда хочет попробовать кое-что новенькое. Он проходит еще немного, прежде чем обнаруживает Зейна и выкрикивает имя своего приятеля, на что тот оборачивается.  
\- Хаз! Вот ты где! Я искал тебя! – возбужденно восклицает Зейн, затем выкрикивает быстрое «Прости» перед тем как накрыть свой рот ладонью. Капитан сердито смотрит на квартирмейстера и двигается к нему навстречу, хватает запястье Зейна, а затем тащит его в сторону своей комнаты.  
\- Я сказал, что мне жаль, - выкрикивает Зейн, но если вы спросите, сожалеет ли он, ответ будет отрицательным.  
Гарри не комментирует ничего, пока они не достигают его спальни, он толкает кареглазого мужчину на кровать и садится на него.  
\- Ты знаешь, ты не можешь называть меня Хаз или Хазза, вне этой комнаты, и мне все равно какие отговорки ты будешь использовать, - шипит младший парень, затем вытаскивая наручники из кармана и демонстрируя их своему возлюбленному.  
\- Я собирался использовать это на тебе просто так, но теперь у меня есть превосходная причина.  
Зейн пытается не представлять каких-либо сцен с Гарри, наручниками и собой, но все попытки жалко проваливаются. Гарри ухмыляется, когда чувствует быстро твердеющий член парня около своего, поэтому он подталкивает тело Зейна наверх и начинает облизывать мочки ушей, массируя член черноволосого. Квартирмейстер быстро забывает о наручниках и потирается телом о руку Гарри. Капитан медленно снимает одежду Зейна двумя руками, а затем снова возвращается к члену, он знает, его любовник отвлечен, поэтому хватает наручники и медленно приковывает его к кровати.  
Сначала Зейн игнорирует холодный метал на своей теплой коже, но когда он пытается двинуть руками, чтобы дотронуться до Гарри, чувствует, что не может. Он смотрит на Гарри, вынимающего ткань, которую взял у матросов, тех, что чистящих одежду на корабле, и завязывает квартирмейстеру глаза. Парень стонет под капитаном, потому что любит, когда Гарри полностью возбужден с ним, и, хорошо, ему немного нравится связывание.   
\- Я знал что ты извращенец, Зейн, - шепчет Гарри в рот парню.  
\- Ты тот, кто сковал и завязал мне глаза, потому ты такой же извращенец как и я!  
Гарри усмехается, а затем грубо целует и прижимается ко входу Зейна своей, все еще скрытой тканью, эрекцией, а затем начинает тереться, заставляя старшего парня дрожать от возбуждения.  
\- Я должен раздеться и трахнуть тебя или трахнуть тебя, не раздеваясь?  
\- Не то, чтобы ты оставил мне так много выбора, но я хочу, чтобы ты снял свою одежду, малыш. – Зейн отвечает немного потеряно, потому что он не может видеть Гарри, а он любит смотреть на него, когда они занимаются сексом, но он точно не собирается жаловаться, когда его капитан желает опробовать что-то новенькое на нем.  
Кудрявый встает и быстро снимает одежду, затем возвращаясь на колени Зейна. Эрекции трутся друг о друга, заставляя обоих парней стонать. Гарри тянется вперед и засасывает ключицу своего подчиненного, затем облизывая ее, спускаясь ниже, он обводит языком вокруг правого соска пока массирует левый, когда сосок начинает вызывающе торчать он меняется и делает то же самое с другим. Зейн старается толкнуться в тело Гарри, но руки капитана быстро останавливают его и толкают на кровать.  
\- Не заставляй меня связывать тебя! – Зейн стонет, но не отвечает.  
Гарри продолжает вылизывать тело друга, пока не достигает бедер, игнорируя пульсирующую эрекцию парня, он двигает рукой по бедрам Зейна, будто перебирая клавиши фортепиано. Зеленоглазый мужчина ухмыляется, затем лижет бедра ,прежде чем подуть на них и заставить своего любовника дрожать намного более сильнее, чем раньше.  
Капитан хочет заставить Зейна умолять его, но он немного устал дразнить и правда хочет жестко трахнуть его, поэтому Гарри сдвигается со своего места и поднимает ноги старшего парня, фиксируя их вокруг своей талии.  
\- Должен ли я быть с тобой нежным? – шепчет Гарри в ухо Зейну, но не позволяет ему ответить, грубо толкаясь в задницу любимого.  
Зейн выдыхает от внезапной боли, проходящей через все его тело, и поджимает пальцы. Капитан несколько раз грубо толкается ,прежде чем стонет имя квартирмейстера. Зейн кусает нижнюю губу, не заботясь о том, что она кровоточит, однако он вздрагивает, когда пара губ встречается с его, поцелуй сначала жесткий, а затем пьянящий.  
Гарри сжимает в кулак правую руку в волосах Зейна и вбивается, в этой позиции он может быть еще глубже внутри горячего парня. Когда в конце концов он достигает простаты , то начинает вколачиваться по-настоящему сильно, заставляя старшего парня стонать от боли, однако возбуждая его сильнее. Гарри опускает палец на головку члена Зейна, вытирает сочащуюся смазку кареглазого мужчины и слизывает ее.  
Зейн не может видеть хоть что-нибудь, но чувства сводят его с ума.  
\- Хаз! Пожалуйста, коснись меня!  
Гарри усмехается срывающемуся голосу, но не дразнит его, потому что, если быть честным с самим собой, даже, когда Зейн обычно снизу, он так узок, что заставляет Гарри вбиваться в него сильнее, вместо того, чтобы быть нежным.  
Младший парень медленно поглаживает член старшего, пока вколачивается в него. Зейн немного смущен самим собой из-за того, что стонет как шлюха, но когда Гарри толкается в него и дрочит ему, он не может заставить себя беспокоится об этом.  
Гарри кусает Зейна в плечо, когда чувствует, как крепко стенки сжимаются вокруг него, давая ему еще больше трения, он ускоряет свои движения и позволяет своему любовнику трахать его руку.  
Зейн ошеломлен, он не может совладать с Гарри так сильно толкающимся в его простату, тянущем его за волосы, кусающим его и позволяющим ему толкаться в его руку поэтому он стонет имя своего капитана, прежде чем кончает, и его оргазм такой сильный, что заставляет его видеть искры в течении нескольких секунд.  
Гарри не может справиться с видом, представившимся перед ним, поэтому он вбивается быстрее еще несколько раз, прежде чем кончить внутрь Зейна. Он прекращает кусать своего лучшего друга и отодвигается, чтобы увидеть отвратительный, немного фиолетовый укус на плече у Зейна, и чувствует гордость, потому что ему нравится помечать свою собственность, Гарри выпутывает руку из черных волос и вынимает член, чтобы увидеть свою сперму медленно вытекающую из задницы Зейна.  
Гарри двигается и смещает повязку с глаз Зейна, старший парень несколько раз моргает, приспосабливая глаза к свету комнаты, затем Гарри освобождает Зейна от наручников.  
Когда он наконец-то свободен от наручников, он не раздумывая хватает Гарри и опрокидывает его на кровать, игнорируя боль ,которую ему это доставляет, в запястьях, которые были скованы и также игнорируя синяк начинающий появляться на них.  
\- О, детка, ты достаточно поиграл, теперь я собираюсь показать тебе небо в алмазах.  
\- Ты будешь дураком, если думаешь, что я собираюсь позволить тебе трахнуть меня снова.  
\- Перестань скрывать это, Гарри, твои глаза практически кричат, - трахни меня!  
\- Зейн! Я привяжу тебя к мачте на день!   
\- Ты можешь привязать меня и к другим вещам, когда захочешь.  
\- Не дразни, Малик.  
\- Но тебе нравится когда я тебя дразню, а еще ты становишься твердым от моих инсинуаций!  
\- Я не..  
\- Оуу детка, давай трахаться!  
Зейн кладет свои руки по обе стороны от головы Гарри и мягко целует его, игнорируя протесты, которые пытаются вырваться у Гарри изо рта, он лижет нижнюю губу своего лучшего друга, спрашивая разрешения, которое получает спустя несколько секунд, а затем оба языка начинают оборачиваться друг вокруг друга, Гарри неосознанно немного раздвигает свои ноги так, что правая нога Зейна может занять место между ними, капитан кладет свои руки вокруг шеи Зейна, забывая об укусе.  
\- Ублюдок! – шипит Зейн  
Гарри старается выглядеть виноватым, но Зейн знает его слишком хорошо, поэтому он трется своей ногой об эрекцию Гарри и улыбается, когда слышит, как его любовник выдыхает его имя.  
\- Как это выглядит? – спрашивает Зейн, пока продолжает тереть член Гарри своей ногой.- Если ты не ответишь, я перестану.  
\- Аргх – Гарри пытается заговорить, но чувствует мягкие поцелуи, покрывающие его шею, его любимом месте для поцелуев, и только стоны срываются с его губ.  
\- Бл-бля, уф, смотрится очень уродливо – говорит он – но это метка, чтобы показать всему миру что я обладаю своими ма-, уф, -тросами.  
\- Ты обладаешь мной больше чем одним способом.  
\- Перестань быть идиотом, Зейн.  
\- Уф, Лиам ценит мою идиотскую речь.  
Кудрявый парень прерывает черноволосого от намерений разговаривать, царапая его спину, потому что он знает, что Зейн не может сопротивляться, когда люди становятся совершенно грубыми с ним, поэтому он уверен, что Зейн не беспокоится об ужасном укусе, что у него на плече, и синяках, что на его запястьях, и он просто хочет своего капитана.  
Зейн потирает их тела вместе друг о друга, мягкие бедра капитана заставляют квартирмейстера потвердеть, парни продолжают тереться друг о друга еще несколько минут, прежде чем кончить снова, в этот раз не так сильно, как раньше.  
\- Я собирался трахнуть тебя, но теперь я чувствую себя уставшим. – Шепчет Зейн около подбородка Гарри.  
Старший парень опускается всем своим вес поверх Гарри и переплетает их ноги, Гарри оборачивает руки вокруг Зейна, оба парня игнорируют липкое вещество на их телах и обнимаются вместе, потому что теперь это стало для них обыденностью.  
\- Может быть в следующий раз мы должны попробовать порку.  
\- Если я тот, кто будет пороть, мы можем делать это.  
\- Если ты позволишь мне трахнуть тебя после этого, я за.  
\- Это сделка, Малик.  
\- Так или иначе, мое плечо болит, ты кусался по-настоящему сильно.  
Гарри оставляет на укусе нежные поцелуи, все еще не чувствуя себя плохо насчет этого, но не желая ранить Зейна так сильно, он поглаживает рукой спину своего друга, Зейн зевает потому что чувствует себя сонным, так что он устраивается и прячет свое лицо в изгибе шеи Гарри. Тот целует челку своего друга, а затем тоже проваливается в сон.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - http://thedreamyprophet.tumblr.com/post/25864757166


End file.
